With the development of the electronic industries, various display devices having various sizes with low energy consumption have been developed. A liquid crystal display (LCD) has been developed for the purpose of extensively being used as a display device for a monitor, a television, and a mobile communication terminal.
Since the LCD itself does not emit light, the LCD includes a backlight unit as a light source for supplying light from a rear side of an LCD panel. The backlight unit generates white light so that images displayed on the LCD panel may have colors substantially identical to original colors of the image.